


Valentine's Day 2018

by PaisleyWraith



Series: KenMythology Universe [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: A twoshot of the boys, two different pairs in two different years, as they come across the day in their own way.





	1. Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and cute for you from me in the days leading to the 14th!

“So that’s the reason you don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day with Craig anymore?” Clyde looked way too sympathetic, clutching his heart. “Dude. Why won’t your parents let you off?”

“I don’t know,” Tweek lied, hand shaking as he filled a cup with steaming liquid. He wasn’t explaining it to anyone, even Clyde. 

No one knew that he was getting better, feeling better. Less like he was going to break down every two seconds; his emotions were still zero to a hundred in a snap of his fingers, but they usually stayed one way or another for longer. Less anxiety bubbling under the surface even when he was happy, less fear and terror over little things. His life had become a little easier to bear, his involuntary shakes and twitching less frequent, his speech slowing if he remembered to stop and take a breath. 

He was trying, but that came at some costs he couldn't control. Like his parents cracking down on him a little more. He couldn't control that. 

Craig knew, of course. He always knew this kind of shit. He didn’t make Tweek acknowledge it and he hadn’t complained.

To Tweek.

“I can’t believe he told you this and not me!” Tweek said furiously, slamming the cup on the counter with such precision as to make a noise and not slosh over. “He never said anything like this to me, didn’t even _hint _-”__

__“Aaand maybe there’s a reason,” Clyde said, taking his hot chocolate and pausing before taking a swig. “There’s no weird shit in this, is there?”_ _

__“You’re fine, asshole,” Tweek told him, moving to restock the pastry case with stupid heart-shaped cookies._ _

__“Oh, good. Well anyway,” The boy said, turning the cup around in his hands, “I don’t think Craig’s mad or anything, Tweek.”_ _

__“If he were mad, he’d already have told me,” Tweek grumbled. It was more the fact that Craig had obviously anticipated this and didn’t mention it that shook him. “I just…can’t believe I didn’t know this mattered to him.”_ _

__“You’ve only been together forever,” Clyde jabbed gently. “Craig knows you just as well, dude. He knows it’s not your fault.”_ _

__Tweek grunted in reply, straightening the display of pastries. Clyde did not mention how forcefully he picked up and slammed things down, just leaned against the counter and watched his friend._ _

__“He coming in later today?” Clyde asked, and Tweek nodded._ _

__Craig usually was in on days Tweek worked with his parents. He’d fought with him over that, for ages, to the point of where it added to their near-break-up. Until he started realizing Craig had a point. His parents were treating him differently, lately. His parents were weird, sure, but they had always chosen him first, he felt. Proved they loved him, cared about his well-being. When he was a kid, they’d let him skip chores to spend time with his boyfriend, who they not only liked but encouraged. For some reason, something changed._ _

__They had gotten colder._ _

__On nights where orders came fast and tongues were sharp, Craig liked to be there. He never said anything, never did anything other than worked on homework or whatever project he had, and watched. Tweek found his presence relaxing. Craig was his place to go to calm down, refocus. Just knowing he was in the corner of his eye if needed helped. And Craig never said anything about it afterwards. Just let him know through his presence that he was there if he was needed. That was enough._ _

__He’d be in today, knowing how Valentine’s was a frantic time for a coffee shop. Low on supplies, they’d closed shop while his parents re-stocked, intending to open in an hour. But Tweek let Clyde in, mostly because the guy was dejected over being dumped right before February 14th and it seemed to cheer him up to listen to Tweek’s problems instead._ _

__“You should do something cute when he comes in,” Clyde suggested, leaning on the counter with his face in his hands. “Give him a heart cookie or something.”_ _

__“Those are stupid,” Tweek said with feeling, looking unimpressed with the display case. “I’d want to do something better.”_ _

__“Sometimes stupid is cute,” Clyde argued. “There’s nothing wrong with cute.” Tweek didn’t have a reply to that, and the brunet pursed his lips. “Ever do the thing where you draw in people’s coffee?” He tried, and Tweek shot him a twitching glare._ _

__“Yes, and I’ll have to do it at least six hundred times today,” Tweek didn’t want to follow along with dumb things he could do all the time. “Drawing hearts in lattes and shit.”_ _

__Clyde pouted, trying to be cute himself. “Show me?” He asked, looking utterly pitiful. “It’ll be the only bit of love I’m allowed today.”_ _

__Tweek shook his head but filled a cup. He poured the milk in, holding the thin metal tool in long, slim fingers, to easily and quickly create a heart in the middle of a large ceramic cup. Tweek often surprised those who didn't know him well with how easy it was for him to create something. Art, music, it all came easily to him. Drawing in coffee was something he'd done for ages._ _

__Despite being well aware of Tweek's surprise strengths, Clyde looked impressed, inspecting the drawing carefully._ _

__“Hm,” He said, inspecting it like a fortune teller with tea dregs. He looked like he was trying not to laugh, dark blue eyes sparkling. “Looks kinda like a vagina.”_ _

__“ _What?!_ ” Tweek looked over the heart, listening to Clyde laugh in delight._ _

__“Oh, I know you’re not well acquainted, but yep.” He was grinning, not even trying to look apologetic. “You could submit it for a sex-ed assignment and get an A for anatom-anatomic correctness.”_ _

__“Shut the fuck up,” Tweek said, angrily scooping the foam out. “It didn’t look like a vagina.”_ _

__“Only because you’re destroying the evidence!” Clyde teased, before he noticed the trembling coming into his blond friend’s fingers. Oh. He’d made fun of him. He didn’t mean to._ _

__Clyde softened his teasing, offering Tweek a smile. “Here, can I try?” Clyde eagerly waited for Tweek to set the cup up for him. “Here. If you want to entice Craig, you gotta think gayer.”_ _

__Tweek watched him, realizing too late what he was doing. “Clyde!”_ _

__“Tada!” With accompanied jazz hands, Clyde revealed his masterpiece._ _

__Tweek started laughing. He covered his face, out of equal parts embarrassment and amusement. “No-”_ _

__“It’s perfect,” Clyde said, delighted that his joke had calmed the boy down. “Dick Latte.”_ _

__“We can’t draw dicks in coffee, Clyde,” Tweek protested, yellowed teeth showing themselves in a reluctant smile._ _

__“What if you had it requested?”_ _

__“That has literally never happened.”_ _

__“I’ll request it.”_ _

__“Please don’t,” Tweek protested, but he was grinning now and the shake was out of his slim fingers._ _

__“Fine,” Clyde said, rolling his eyes in intense disappointment. “How about you make a treat? He says you’re a good baker.”_ _

__“No time,” Tweek said, distressed. “And we’re low on literally everything. They wiped us out this morning.”_ _

__“Dude, you know Craig best,” Clyde finally said, leaning so far on the counter now he was practically lying on it. “I’m out of suggestions.”_ _

__Tweek mumbled something inaudible, just as his parents came in the back door laden with supplies. He hastily said goodbye to Clyde, who wished him luck, and threw himself into work for the next hour._ _

__Craig was an increasingly large portion of his life. So large it was as precious as breathing, nearly as necessary. Craig was helping him step over his caffeine addiction, assisting him in the pressures of Futures and how terrifying it was to be leaving your world behind. He had promised to be there, just as he always had been. Tweek held him close to his heart._ _

__The shop was frantically busy, he missed the boy come in. As most nights, he set himself up with a sticker-covered laptop and tapped away. When Tweek did see him, he offered him a quick smile, and received one in return._ _

__Love was funny. Love wasn’t cute and sweet like in fiction, though it definitely had that aspect. Tweek would argue that wasn’t love. Love was choosing to stick with someone because you cared about them, it was doing things you didn’t like so you could make the other person’s life easier somehow. Love was coming across everything bad about a relationship, and loving the person so much you charged ahead hand-in-hand, simply because they were yours._ _

__Tweek went step-by-step throughout the next twenty minutes. Despite his more…practical outlook on love, Clyde was right. Some things were nice to do just because they were cute._ _

__In fifteen minutes, Tweek had a well-created cup. He created textures on the Saturn-like planet with rings, swirled Jupiter into something stormy but sweet, added stars everywhere. The brown latte was transformed into a tiny solar system. Tweek felt pleased._ _

__The last five minutes was sneaking one of the chocolate bags for piping and setting the large cup in a saucer. Along the ridge of the saucer, he steadied his hands to write in pretty cursive, a simple “Love you”._ _

__He felt a little squeamish over being… whatever this was, even now, but he steeled himself. His fears were unfounded._ _

__Tweek skirted around the counter once there was a lull, setting the cliché in front of Craig with a straight back and a red face, trying not to cover his face with his apron._ _

__Craig was staring at what he’d set down, not moving. His eyes were the only thing that shifted, over the cup and finally to Tweek._ _

__“You’re so cute,” Craig breathed, unblinking and with intensity. He reached a hand up and Tweek took it, feeling his agitation melt away. “Thanks, Sweetheart.”_ _

__Tweek swooped in and kissed a surprised Craig on the lips, the taller boy coloring like the dork he was. He broke off, watching Craig smile at him like he hung the stars in the sky._ _

__“Wanna stay over tonight?” Tweek asked, squeezing his hand. “Since you’re here.”_ _

__“Sure,” Craig said, thumb tracing over his skin. He was glowing, dorky smile turning his stony face into something cute enough to squish._ _

__Okay, yes, sometimes Tweek let himself fall into the mushiness of love. Once in a while. It was healthy._ _

__Craig hugged his boyfriend against him a second more before Tweek flew back around the corner to work, shooting smiles at each other the rest of the night. Love was a lot of things, and he was glad he got to find them all out with just one person. With one constant in a life that seemed to fling him around too much._ _


	2. K2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to archive user Puhctek for the suggestion!

Kenny loved the schmaltz and annoying advertising of Valentine’s Day. He was schmaltzy and annoying himself, at heart, so it shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. Kyle was certainly willing to entertain it, and honestly seemed to be looking forward to it as much as he was.

His only instruction was to head to Kyle’s house. Whether they were going out, having dinner with his family, playing video games, watching TV in Kyle’s room, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

He still dressed nice. Wore a shirt he hadn’t yanked the tags off yet, wore his neatest jeans. And the card.

Kenny couldn’t afford much. And Kyle had never asked him for anything. But he wanted to give him something; it had been just over a year since they started dating, almost exactly a year since the whole fiasco at the church, and Kyle was three months away from moving forever. He had to get him _something_.

In the end, he couldn’t make himself pay for anything extravagant. He had a year before Karen went to college, he was saving everything. Plus he’d need a pair of slacks for graduation, otherwise Kyle would buy him some because there was no way Kyle Broflovski would let his boyfriend walk up to the podium in jeans.

So after panicking, he’d improvised.

Kyle had money, anyhow. Kenny needed to give him something Kyle couldn’t just get for himself. So. He went with a viewpoint.

He got clever with the card. He splurged on a nice, clean, thick piece of paper, then went to the hardware store and took like twelve few paper swatches showing off paint color.

From there, it was easy. Cut out hearts of all colors, make the front truly disgusting in the number of symbols glued to it. It took him a good three slow work days to write the inside, but he was pleased with the product.

He washed himself up best he could, then headed to Kyle’s. It was still freezing outside, but he had a nice coat. He shoved his hands in his pockets, positively glowing. Sure, the deadline was on the horizon, but today, he’d just enjoy himself. Not worry about the incoming departure.

So he said, and so he still thought about it.

Kenny hopped up Kyle’s front steps, knocking on the door. Kyle was a mess about moving, poor guy. The apartment looked cute, though, and he had promised Kyle he’d come and see-

Kyle opened the door and efficiently halted Kenny’s brain from processing anything further that what was right in front of him.

Kyle was wearing a fitted grey blazer, over a lavender shirt and dark slacks. His curls were neat and fell over his eyes, and he fucking _knew_ he looked handsome. It was the attitude that did Kenny in more than anything. Made him stop and admire, a slow smile spreading over his face.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Kenny greeted lazily, turning on as much charm as he possessed. “Just meant to take my breath away, aren’t you?”

“Oh, shut up,” Kyle was smiling, in the way that meant he was really happy over the response. “C’mon.”

Kenny stepped after him, belatedly realizing Kyle smelled great. He grabbed his wrist as the other shut the door, pulling him in for a snuggle.

Kyle snorted, nestling into his arms as he was used to at this point. Kenny nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in. This was the kind of hello he liked. Surround himself in the redhead, relax in his arms.

“Mmm. You smell nice,” He murmured, pressing a kiss against his skin. “This is a new one, I like it.”

“Glad it wins your approval,” Kyle said, hands running up his back. He kissed Kenny’s forehead, gently nudging him up. “Got something for you. Behind you.”

Kenny looked up, detaching himself to turn around. Flowers. He had to stop still, and just look. He actually…no one had ever thought to get him flowers. No one assumed guys liked flowers, he supposed, and reached to touch the bouquet.

“Gardenias,” Kyle was saying, behind him. “And roses, of course.”

Gardenias had to be the white flowers he didn’t recognize. They looked almost fake in how perfect they were, spiraling out from the center with soft petals. Along with pink and red roses, it was honestly pretty.

He picked up the paper bouquet, trailing his fingers over the blooms. No one ever got him something so impractical. Not when Kenny was the poor kid, the lowest tier in South Park. Why get him something pretty?

“Kyle,” He breathed, and he could almost feel the other boy relax behind him. Kyle could read him by now. Like a book. A stupid, sentimental book.

An arm wrapped around his waist. Kenny leaned into it, soaking up the affection that was Kyle, his sweet and practical boyfriend who splurged on something silly in hopes he would like it. He turned around in his arms, nuzzling a kiss onto his lips, feeling the other laugh. He honestly hadn’t felt this warm or happy in a long time. He was glowing.

“Hungry?” Kyle asked, pressing a last kiss to his nose.

“Mmhm,” Kenny was always hungry, that was never a ‘no’ answer. “We going out?”

“Today? You crazy?” Kyle grinned, eyes glittering. “We’d run into everyone we know no matter where we went. Town’s not big enough, and I didn’t make reservations for the city soon enough.”

Kenny tilted his head, waiting. Kyle was trying to lead to something he couldn’t quite get.

“So…” Oh. He was uncomfortable, that was it. Kenny kissed him sweetly a second time, in hopes of easing his concern. It seemed to help. “Is it okay that I just made something?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kenny said, because not only was Kyle a bomb-ass cook, it was adorable to think of him fussing around the kitchen, swearing up a storm in an apron to keep his clothes nice. “Your family not here today?”

“Not right now,” Kyle said, and walked through the Broflovski living room before Kenny could even think to suggest something else while everyone was gone. He unzipped his coat, hanging it up with Kyle’s. He took the card out, traipsing to the kitchen where he stopped short again just as he was cooking up a good response.

Kyle, sweet, silly, dramatic Kyle. Over-the-top, eager-to-please, closet-romantic Kyle Broflovski. Had covered the fucking kitchen and dining room in candles. Not like, romantic candles, but the kind you got at Yankee or Bath and Body Works, three wicks of blueberry next to some kind of vanilla and other multicolored monstrosities until it smelled like what you used to imagine Santa smelled like. Really strong cookies and a dash of liquor of some sort.

Kenny imagined Kyle trying to light the mood with a menorah and nearly killed himself stifling the laughter. He teared up slightly, hopefully his darling boyfriend interpreted that differently.

“So it’s chicken,” Kyle looked uncomfortable enough, the darling. “Chicken piccata, it’s breaded, and with lemon and capers and…yes.”

The table had a cloth over it, to Kenny’s delight. The chicken smelled great and looked impressive, with some kind of salad on the table and a helping of noodles, and finally a dish Kyle recognized as being buttered carrots with garlic and sugar…which tasted way better than he thought when Kyle first introduced him to the dish. And…

“Is that wine?” Kenny asked in delight, incredulous, as Kyle shrugged.

“You have chocolates, too,” Kyle mentioned, standing straight with his hands on a chair. “Of course. Might as well do this right.”

Might as well. Kenny laughed, throat tightening. Flowers, chocolate, a homemade dinner by his boyfriend’s hands, with full courses and wine, well-dressed and handsome, waiting for a response.

He hated it.

Lately his mind had been going around in a spiral, and it swung back in full force. He hated this reminder, the knowledge that in the end, he could offer him nothing. Kyle’s loving, romantic ways could easily win someone over who wasn’t Kenny. Someone smart and sophisticated, some rich kid off to better things, just like Kyle. Someone who was handsome, wasn’t carrying around curses and baggage to make him worry until he stopped sleeping some nights.

“…Kenny?” Kyle’s voice was faint, uncertain.

He was leaving him in three months. He’d be gone a year. In which time he’d realize there was more than South Park. There was more, he didn’t have to settle for Kenny. Away from his curses, not having to talk to him daily, he’d realize there were other people. Better people for him. Someone who didn’t show up to something so well thought out and time consuming in jeans and with a bent piece of paper turned into a card.

“I’m sorry,” Kyle was saying, and he had that edge to his voice that said he was inches away from panic. “Did I- what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kenny said, but that was unfair, too. All of it was unfair to Kyle. He looked over at him, the boy looking so utterly dejected, shoulders slumped, like he thought Kenny was rejecting all of his hard work and attempt to be sweet.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Kenny weakly tried to explain, but that was a poor choice of words.

“ _What?_ ” Kyle said, and Kenny tried to clear it up best he could.

“No, no, that’s not how I mean it,” He weakly interjected, slowly moving to sit on the ground. There was a chair right next to him, that was stupid of him, why’d he do that? “I mean, this is me, this is-” How could he ever explain to Kyle what he meant? Ever really get it across?

“Kenny?” Kyle was at his side in a second, in his tailored blazer and new cologne. He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture that normally made Kenny melt immediately, but in this case felt more like a sucker punch. He squeezed his eyes shut. “What’s wrong? What did I do?”

Nothing, nothing, it was his fault, and he ruined it. He ruined it like he ruined everything of Kyle’s, everything offered to him. He felt that darkness pressing down on him, that hiss of hatred in a voice like Mysterion’s telling him slowly, thickly, like the trip of tar: _You’re not good enough for him and it’s only a matter of time before he realizes that._

“Ken?” Kyle’s voice was low, soft. Like he was starting to understand and _fuck him_ he was too perceptive for his own good.

Kenny looked up from his inner turmoil and Kyle kissed him. It was not gentle and wasn’t meant to be, intended to break Kenny from his thoughts and focus him elsewhere. Quiet his mind and let him just fall.

He couldn’t even say he was sorry, he couldn’t even explain because he was such a piece of shit he couldn’t bring himself to talk about it. Kyle liked talking, liked attacking the problem with claws until it was gone. Fierce and unrelenting, unlike his passive, laid-back boyfriend. Kenny was ignore, ignore, ignore. Eventually it will go away.

Hasn’t worked for him so far.

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair, having not retreated far. He watched the blond in concern and Kenny debated just dying on the spot. Only Kyle didn’t forget, now, or at least didn’t forget for long. This was humiliating.

“I might have gone too far,” Kyle said, and he sounded so self-deprecating that Kenny’s heart twisted. Kyle was trying to laugh it off. That wasn’t his job, that was Kenny’s. He reached up for the boy’s face, bringing him back for another kiss. Quick, reassuring.

“No,” Kenny wanted to at least put that to rest. He pressed his forehead against Kyle, closing his eyes. “No, babe, this is…you’re…”

For all the smarts Kyle possessed, he was dorky as hell and sometimes fumbled socially. One thing that never faltered, however, was how he acted when his mind was made up. When applied to love, Kyle’s determination came out as fierce as an argument. He’d go above and beyond his partner’s wants and needs, as much as his partner would let him, showering them in genuine love and he expressed that love in gestures.

Kyle liked to talk, but at the base, he was a very ‘do’ person. He’d take Kenny lunches when he worked, scold him for taking risks or not telling him about injuries or incidents. He kept his phone on all day and night in case Kenny wanted to talk and drove Karen places. Kyle proved his love in every way he could, and this was no different.

This was all Kenny, not Kyle.

“You’re amazing,” Kenny told him, and he was lucky enough to feel Kyle’s face warm in his hands. He smiled, shoving his thoughts away. He couldn’t do this to Kyle.

Kyle wasn’t smiling. He was staring directly into Kenny’s soul, trying to pick up the emotions laid to rot there. Like always, just picking up his pieces. Trying putting them together.

Kenny smooched his cheek, sweetly, making a decision. Sacrifice his pride to avoid a topic.

“All I have is this,” Kenny slipped the card into Kyle’s hands, who ran his fingers over it reverently. “Sorry.”

“No,” Kyle said, because of course he did. He looked scandalized, and Kenny sweetened his expression considerably. “Don’t- don’t ever apologize, Ken.”

He flipped open the card, having to peer at the tiny writing. Things he was grateful for, things he loved about Kyle, things he remembered and still thought about. Moments and ideas, all written in tiny words.

“ _Kenny_ ,” Kyle breathed, a slow smile spreading over his face. It was beautiful, warming Kenny’s heart. He smiled, holding onto it. “Oh my god.”

He didn’t really have anything to say. He just watched, as Kyle’s expression changed the more he looked over it. The items ranged from sentimental to raunchy, and Kyle looked about ready to melt.

Kyle slowly set the card down, moving for Kenny. He pretty much ended up in his lap, tangled in Kenny.

“Don’t apologize,” Kyle murmured against his lips, hands buried his hair. “Don’t you fucking dare. All I want is you, all I’ll ever want is you, understand?”

Kenny was shoved to the floor, Kyle towering over him. He narrowed his eyes, hand pressed against Kenny’s chest. Kenny struggled to think anything further than _Yes, fucking please_.

“I love you,” Kyle told him, curls falling into his face. He looked pissed, cocking his head at the blond boy. “Do you understand?”

“I love your hair this long,” Kenny babbled, wishing Kyle would glare at him like this a little more. “Goddamn.”

“Listen to me,” Kyle twisted his fingers into his new shirt, possibly stretching it. “I don’t want anything from you, nothing more than just…you. I don’t give a shit about anything else. I just need you.”

Kyle. Kenny smiled, hand trailing down the outside of his thigh. He loved Kenny, he didn’t doubt that. It was just a matter of if he should. But Kenny was _not_ going to ruin this for Kyle with his own deep-rooted insecurities.

“Are you listening?” Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Kenny said, hands wandering around his sides. “God, I love you, babe.” Always so concerned over Kenny and if he was happy and even what he thought about himself. Kenny loved him entirely. Someone so full of love and fire…Kenny had fallen for this kid long ago. The card probably told Kyle that. Some of those memories he wasn’t even sure Kyle remembered.

“I love you too,” Kyle leaned down, meeting Kenny for more kisses, allowing the wandering hands. “Don’t do that to yourself.”

“I won’t,” Kenny lied gently. “I won’t.”

Kyle hummed, busying himself with marking up Kenny’s neck. The taller boy sighed, letting his mind fall silent at last. He was so much better with physical stuff, could get his love across so much better. Kyle was easing, however, pressing a couple soft kisses against his skin before speaking softly.

“Look, I don't want to-” At first Kenny thought Kyle was going to say something else profound, but he colored instead. "I really need to eat, or I might just pass out."

Okay. Well. Nothing to kill a mood like your lover being in a diabetic coma, so Kenny's thoughts were efficiently squashed as he sat up, cupping Kyle's face in concern. 

"You alright?" He asked, smoothing his fingers over his cheeks. 

"Fine," Kyle dropped a kiss onto his palm, making Kenny melt. "We have all evening, anyway. You might as well just stay overnight."

Kenny tilted his head and Kyle smiled. “Parents are out of town for two days.”

_Awesome_. “And Ike?” Kenny tried not to look too delighted.

“Out until tomorrow afternoon, at a sleepover.” Kyle’s smirk was extraordinarily attractive. "He wasn't supposed to go, I wasn't supposed to have you over without him. So we struck a deal."

Well then. Kenny leaned forward to kiss Kyle's nose and helped the boy up, shoving his chair over to where he could sit next to Kyle while they ate. Making sure Kyle knew how much he appreciated it.

He’d deal with it later. All of it. For now, just for once, he wanted this. Wanted Kyle, wanted to give back at least something, wanted to forget anything bad existed and focus on the thoughtful, affectionate boy and nothing else. He'd enjoy today, enjoy the dorky, loving sweetheart he somehow caught and hopefully might continue to hold.


End file.
